La folie des sentiments
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Sasuke va mal et pour combler cette douleur atroce, il se drogue. Il est perdu, sa vie n'est que douleurs chacune plus atroce les unes que les autres et pourtant...


Les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Un réveil sonne, réveillant un adolescent allongé dans son lit qui, visiblement avait mal dormi. Quand cesserait-il de faire ces cauchemars ?

D'un pas nonchalant, il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour le réveiller un peu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, deux ou trois heures peut-être moins, il était fatigué, éreinté.

Sous la douche, il savoura longuement le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, puis s'essuya et s'habilla d'un jeans bleu et d'un t-shirt noir pour ne pas changer.

Enfin prêt, il descendit se fumer une cigarette. Quelque part, cela le détendait, ses muscles qui s'étaient crispés toute la nuit paraissaient se détendre au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent tirait sur sa clope. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'était plus tout à fait le même, son sourire avait disparu, ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes profondes, et il avait une perte énorme d'appétit.

Si ce n'était que cela, il n'aurait rien dit, mais ces cauchemars pendant lesquels il voyait les corps des membres de sa famille là, étendus sur le sol, morts, lui faisait peur. Pendant combien de nuit s'était-il mis à crier et se réveiller brutalement le corps tendu et des frissons partout ?

Il n'avait qu'un seul remède pour ne plus y penser, la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre excepté ses cigarettes, c'était la drogue, quand il en avait l'occasion, il en prenait, ca lui faisait un bien fou, ses peurs disparaissaient, devenaient insignifiantes, n'avaient plus aucune raison d'exister.

Quand il eut fini sa cigarette, il prit son sac qu'il avait préparé la veille, et prit le chemin de l'école. Il faisait froid, mais cela ne le força pas à se dépêcher, il prit tout son temps. En effet, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de devoir attendre dans la cour dans son coin, tout seul.

Il avait des amis, mais ceux-ci avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ils savaient tous que lui parler d'amènerait à rien, sinon à l'énerver. Alors ils se contentaient de lui dire bonjour et passaient leur chemin. Quand il arriva devant le portail, la sonnerie venait juste de retentir, il monta donc directement en classe. Pour bien commencer la journée, il avait 2h d'histoire d'affilée. Il allait se faire chier mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'à sa classe prit donc place sur sa chaise et se coucha sur le banc. Ses amis avaient bien vu qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentait encore plus mal que d'habitude car en temps normal, il aurait sortit une feuille de papier et il aurait dessiné tranquillement ou composé un poème sur sa pensée du moment. Son meilleur ami vint alors près de lui et lui toucha l'épaule.

- Yo Sasuke, ca va ? Tu es très pâle tu sais, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Le dit Sasuke releva la tête vers Kiba et répondit négativement de la tête avant de se recoucher sur son banc. L'adolescent le laissa donc tranquille et alla lui aussi s'asseoir à sa place.

Leur professeur serait en retard d'une demi-heure car il était en réunion avec la directrice de l'établissement. Pour faire passer le temps, Neiji discutait tranquillement avec Tenten et Temari lorsqu'un cri retentit.

C'était Sasuke, il s'était apparemment endormi et les jeunes filles le regardaient dormir, puis il avait commencé à s'agiter et à trembler. Puis il avait hurlé, hurlé de rage et de colère. Kiba s'était alors rué sur son ami qui tremblait comme une feuille, ses yeux semblaient ailleurs, comme s'il ne voyait rien de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il tremblait toujours, il se laissa alors guider par Kiba et quelques uns de ses amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, ils l'avaient allongé tout en essayant de le calmer.

Quand il se sentit mieux, les autres adolescents le laissèrent se reposer, et repartirent en classe. Leur professeur était déjà là.

- Kiba, Neiji, Gaara mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous devriez déjà être en classe !

- Excusez-nous professeur, Sasuke ne se sentait vraiment pas bien alors on la conduit à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur acquiesça et les trois adolescents prirent donc place sur leur chaise.

- Je disais donc que nous auront un nouvel élève, je vous présente Naruto. Il a récemment emménagé dans le coin. J'aurais bien voulu demander à Sasuke de le remettre en ordre, mais comme il n'est pas là... Vous voudrez bien le lui demander lorsque vous le reverrez ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence, le nouvel élève alla s'asseoir à côté de la place de Sasuke, puis le cours reprit. Le jeune ténébreux ne revint pas du tout en cours d'histoire, ce n'est donc qu'au moment de la récréation qu'ils le virent. Il était là, assis sur un banc, le dos contre le mur, savourant le soleil sur sa peau. Quand ils prirent place près de lui, l'adolescent remarqua tout de suite le nouveau de la bande. Il le salua brièvement, et referma les yeux.

- Sasuke tu trembles encore ? Tu es sur que ca va ?

- Ouais ca va, je vais fumer ma clope et ca ira mieux. Là-dessus, il sortit son paquet l'ouvrit et le jeta brutalement par terre.

- Et merde ! cria-t-il. J'ai plus de clopes putain !

- Ne t'énerve pas Sasuke-kun, tiens prends en une, t'en a vraiment besoin là.

- Je... T'es sur ? Merci Gaara-chan tu me sauves !

Sasuke prend alors son briquet, allume la cigarette de Gaara, puis la sienne. Ca lui a fait un bien fou ! Fini les tremblements, fini les nerfs excités comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux et tira un gros coup avant de se laisser aller. Il finit par regarder Naruto, et lui proposa de tirer une bouffée.

L'adolescent refusa poliment avant d'ajouter qu'il ne fumait pas. Quand la récréation prit fin, les adolescents allèrent dans leur classe, et le cours de français commença. Là encore, le ténébreux était affalé sur son banc, le nouvel élève ne dit rien, son voisin de banc avait déjà accepté de lui prêter ses cours et même de l'inviter chez lui pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il était convenu qu'à la fin de la journée, ils aillent travailler ensemble. Etrangement, la journée passa assez vite, et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la grande chambre de Sasuke. Ils se mirent au travail, et deux heures plus tard, ils s'octroyèrent une pose. Ils descendirent et mangèrent un sandwich. Ils discutèrent un peu et remontèrent dans la chambre.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, tandis que Sasuke s'allongeait dans son lit. Il ouvrit son tiroir avec une clé dissimulée dans son étagère, et en sortit une seringue. Il se recoucha et se piqua plusieurs fois devant son compagnon de classe. Puis il ferma les yeux. C'était comme s'il planait, ses soucis s'étaient envolés, il ne ressentait plus rien mis à part une relaxation totale dans tout son corps. Ce fut Naruto qui le sortit de là.

- Sasuke tu te drogues ! Arrête ca !

- Non Naruto, j'en ai besoin, tu ne comprends pas mais j'en ai besoin. Sans ca, ca ferait longtemps que j'aurais craqué !

- Il y a autre chose que ca ! Tu dois arrêter c'est mauvais pour toi !

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, Sasuke sortit son portable de sa poche et tenta de discuter sans s'énerver. Quand il raccrocha, il dit à son invité que Neiji et le reste de la bande allait rappliquer pour faire une fête entre potes.

Naruto acquiesça en silence et ne dit plus rien à propos de la drogue que son hôte avait mis dans le tiroir avant de le verrouiller de nouveau et de cacher la clé. Puis ils reprirent l'explication des cours jusqu'à ce que la bande arrive et ne monte l'escalier. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre du ténébreux tandis que celui-ci se tournait vers eux.

- Toi tu t'es encore piqué ! S'exclama Neiji. Je pensais que tu aurais eu assez avec tes clopes ! T'es si mal que ca ?

- J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit Neiji. Dit calmement l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et de hurler après mes parents... Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais bientôt craquer, ces cauchemars me détruisent à petit feu Neiji ! J'en peux plus ! Il n'y a que la drogue qui me permette de m'échapper de cette vie de merde.

L'adolescent pleurait, les mots de Neiji l'avaient touché profondément, il avait définitivement craqué et s'était laisser aller dans les bras de son ami.

Ce dernier l'avait soulevé et s'était assit sur le lit avec lui pour le consoler. Sasuke avait longuement pleuré puis il s'était endormi. Ses amis avaient décidé de rester. Pendant qu'Hinata, Tenten et Shikamaru expliquaient tout à Naruto, Kiba, Neiji, Gaara et Temari parlaient entre eux tout en surveillant leur ami endormi.

Quand il se fit tard, tous repartirent chez eux excepté Neiji, il sentait que son ami aurait besoin de lui, il était donc resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il n'avait plus ouvert l'œil jusque tard dans la nuit.

Avec l'accord d'Orochimaru, le beau-père de l'adolescent, le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux châtains passa la nuit chez eux. Il avait fini par s'endormir sur le matelas près de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne le réveille en hurlant vers 3h du matin. Le jeune garçon s'était levé précipitamment, et observait Sasuke.

Il avait les yeux fermés et se tenait fortement la tête, comme s'il essayait de ne rien voir, ne rien entendre. Pour le calmer, il l'avait donc serré dans ses bras, et le calme était revenu dans la chambre. Le lendemain, lorsque le ténébreux ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu son ami. Il semblait surpris, mais sourit.

Il était content que ce dernier soit resté près de lui. Ils allèrent donc tout deux sur le chemin de l'école. En chemin, ils fumèrent tout deux une clope et se rendirent rapidement en classe avant que leur professeur n'arrive. Sasuke avait récupéré des couleurs, c'était comme si la présence de son ami l'avait rassuré, comme si ses cauchemars n'avaient jamais existés.

Il avait aussi passé une bonne journée, il s'était bien amusé et pas une seule fois il n'avait crié. Le soir, il avait été à une fête organisée par Temari et ses deux frères, Kankuro et Gaara. Pour s'amuser, ils avaient mis de la musique, ils avaient bu à s'en bourrer la gueule et ils avaient fumé quelques clopes. Pour s'amuser, Temari avait alors sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Elle voulut d'abord maquiller Choji qui, pas fou, refusa tout net.

Elle essaya alors Shikamaru, mais obtint les mêmes résultats. Elle se tourna alors vers Sasuke. Ce dernier croisa son regard, puis regarda la foule. Après tout c'était pour s'amuser ! Il accepta donc sous le regard étonné de ses amis de se faire maquiller.

Temari, toute heureuse d'avoir son cobaye l'assit sur une chaise inclinée, alluma la lumière, et s'appliqua à mettre le fond de teint. Comme Sasuke était blanc de peau, elle avait choisit un fond de teint pas trop foncé. Une fois qu'il fut mis, elle lui mit du crayon et de l'eye-liner noir. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis le mit devant le miroir. Sasuke se regarda longuement devant celui-ci puis se tourna vers son amie.

-Tu n'aurais pas un élastique ?

Temari acquiesça, alla en prendre un dans son tiroir et le tendit au ténébreux. Ce dernier se remit face au miroir et s'attacha les cheveux en reprenant ses longues mèches. Quand il eut terminé, il s'observa longuement et s'autorisa un sourire. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers son amie.

- Tu as du talent Temari ! Regarde-moi ca, putin je suis trop beau ! Je peux rester comme ca ?

- Euh Sasuke tu es bourré ? Tu aime le maquillage ? C'est vrai que t'es mignon, mais ne me dit pas que tu aime ca ?

- Je ne suis pas bourré, je suis très sérieux, j'aime ton maquillage Temari. J'ai l'impression que mes douleurs disparaissent comme ca, c'est comme si j'étais une autre personne... !

Les autres adolescents étaient stupéfaits, ils ne s'attendaient pas à pareil commentaire de la part du ténébreux ! Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à discuter, à boire et à fumer tranquillement.

Quand la fête fut terminée, Sasuke demanda à son amie s'il pouvait rester dormir. Celle-ci accepta sans problème, le ténébreux se démaquilla et les trois garçons dormirent dans la même chambre. Au petit matin, quand Temari descendit, elle vit son ami assit à la table.

Il fixait son Gsm avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Quand il l'a vit s'approcher, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda gentillement si elle pouvait le maquiller de nouveau. Bien qu'étonnée, Temari accepta et le maquilla une deuxième fois tout en montrant à son ami comment faire. Une fois maquillé, il s'attacha derechef les cheveux, et tout deux déjeunèrent. Quand Gaara et Kankuro descendirent, et qu'ils virent leur ami maquillé ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux.

- Sasuke-kun, ne me dit pas que tu vas aller à l'école comme ca !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ! Et en plus, je me sens beaucoup mieux maquillé !

C'était inutile de se fatiguer à discuter avec lui, il était têtu comme une mule. Quand le jeune ténébreux arriva suivit des deux frères, Neiji repéra le maquillage du premier coup.

Il s'autorisa un sourire que l'adolescent lui rendit. L'adolescent lui fit la bise, et Sasuke le prit dans ses bras en collant son visage contre le t-shirt de son ami. Toute la bande rit aux éclats tellement le spectacle était drôle, Sasuke enlaçant Neiji tout en collant sa tête sur son torse. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les adolescents se rendirent en classe, et les filles, en remarquant leur cible, se ruèrent sur le ténébreux. Elles posèrent plein de questions toutes en même temps, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent rigole tout doucement avant de rire plus franchement.

- Sasuke-kun tu es trop beau ! Tu es une vraie bombe ! Tu t'es maquillé toi-même ? Tu as fait un pari ? Comment ca se fait que tu t'es maquillé ?

- Merci pour les compliments ! C'est Temari qui m'a maquillé, elle a très bien fait ca ! Au début c'était juste pour rigoler à une fête, puis quand j'ai vu le résultat ca m'a plus alors j'ai décidé de continuer de me maquiller !

- Ca te va très bien ! Tu devrais rester comme ca ! Au fait, tu vas mieux ? Il y a quelques jours tu n'allais pas très bien...

- Je vais mieux, je me suis reposé, je suis beaucoup moins nerveux... Oh bonjour Naruto !

- Bonjour Sasuke... Tu te maquilles maintenant ?

- Oui, tu vois je l'ai trouvé le substituant à ma drogue ! Je me sens mieux comme ca et ca fait un peu plus de 48h que j'en ai pas pris et je me sens au milieu de ma forme, je ne suis même pas en manque ! Je ne ressens même plus le besoin de fumer une clope ! Je suis bien comme ca ! Je suis une autre personne Naruto, une autre personne !

- C'est mieux ainsi, le maquillage ca ne tue pas, la drogue et les cigarettes par contre, ca t'aurait tué à petit feu...

- Je ne dis pas que j'arrête, mais je vais essayer... Car après tout, vous êtes là pour moi non ?

- On sera toujours là pour toi Sasu-chan. Intervint Neiji.

Lorsque le cours commença, le ténébreux eut un instant peur de la remarque de son professeur vis-à-vis de son maquillage, mais ce dernier ne dit rien, au contraire, lorsqu'il lui remit sa copie de devoir à réaliser en classe, il le complimenta. Sasuke fut donc soulagé pour le reste de la journée. Quand les cours furent terminés, l'adolescent retourna chez lui. Là non plus son tuteur ne dit rien, mais Sasuke saurait qu'ils discuteraient de tout ca en fin de journée avant de se coucher. Il attendit donc patiemment que ce moment arrive, partagé entre l'angoisse et l'excitation.

Quand sa belle-mère rentra du boulot, Sasuke alla la saluer et l'aider à enlever son manteau. Comme elle rentrait tard, c'est le ténébreux qui avait été chargé de faire à manger, pour l'heure, des frites et un bon steak. Quand ils furent à table, le silence demeura encore pendant quelques instants avant que Kurenai, sa belle mère, ne l'interroge.

- Sasuke ? Depuis quand te maquilles-tu ?

- J'ai été chez des amis hier soir, tu sais je t'en ai parlé. Pour s'amuser, Temari m'a maquillé et je me trouvais... beau maquillé... alors j'ai continué...

- Ca te va bien ! Qu'en penses-tu chéri ?

- Oui, ca lui va bien, figure toi que j'ai bien faillit ne pas le reconnaitre quand il a franchit la porte ! Au fait Sasuke tu n'achète plus de cigarette ? D'habitude tu les achète sur le chemin de l'école...

- J'essaye d'arrêter... Le maquillage me fait du bien, je ne ressens plus le besoin de fumer une cigarette tout le temps. J'ai remarqué que ca m'a fait cet effet là alors ca me plait plutôt bien...

- Tu veux continuer de te maquiller ? On ne te dit rien à l'école ? demanda Kurenai

- J'aimerais bien... Les professeurs ne me disent rien et ils m'ont même complimenté et mes amis et les filles de ma classe me trouvent trop beau.

- Je vois ! Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Oh attends je viens d'avoir une idée. Ca te dit d'aller t'acheter du maquillage ? Tu ne vas pas aller chez Temari à chaque fois!

L'adolescent ne dit mot, il était particulièrement ravi que ses parents tolèrent et aiment son maquillage. Il termina donc son repas, aida son père à débarrasser et monta dans sa chambre pendant que sa mère prenait un bain et que son père regardait la télévision. Il s'allongea dans son lit et laissa un message à Temari, Kiba, Gaara et Neiji.

« _Coucou ca va ? Mes parents ne sont pas contre mon maquillage. Ils adorent et devinez quoi ? Ma belle-mère m'a proposé de faire du shopping pour m'acheter du maquillage ! Trop emballé ! »_

Il reçut bientôt un message de Neiji suivit de près par Gaara et Kiba. Ils étaient tous trois ravis pour lui et attendaient impatiemment de voir son nouveau look. Puis il reçut un appel de Temari.

- Allo ? Temari ? Oui ca va et toi ?

- Ça va ça va ! Alors tu va continuer à te maquiller ?

- Oui, ma mère va même m'emmener acheter du fond de teint, du crayon et de l'eye-liner ! Oh purée je suis trop content !

- J'imagine ! Si tu as besoin de conseil pour choisir, n'hésite pas à m'appeler et je viendrais ou je te donnerai des conseils !

L'adolescent la remercia et coupa la communication. Il sortit son mp3 et écouta quelques musiques comme ca pour faire passer le temps et alla prendre un bain. Il fit couler l'eau et fila dans sa chambre pour y prendre un boxer et son pyjama avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, se lava, s'essuya et se vêtit de son boxer et de son pyjama. Puis il chercha le démaquillant de sa mère et se démaquilla pour aller se coucher. Demain c'était le weekend, et il devait se lever tôt pour aller acheter son bonheur.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, il fila dans la salle de bain avec un boxer, et une tenue quelconque, s'habilla, se noua les cheveux et descendit dans la cuisine déjeuner. Il attendit patiemment sa belle-mère et ils partirent tout deux en ville.

Arrivé sur la place principale, Sasuke suivit sa mère jusqu'à une boutique de mode et y entra. Il franchit à peine l'entrée qu'il fut ébloui. Ce magasin était fait pour lui, non seulement il y avait du maquillage, mais en plus il y avait plein de vêtements du style qu'il adorait.

- Ca te plait ? C'est un nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir, je me suis dit que tu l'aimerais. Tu aimes ce style de vêtements non ?

- Je suis au paradis... dit l'adolescent. Sa mère s'autorisa un sourire et poussa son fils dans le rayon du maquillage. Elle fit appel à un expert maquilleur et lui demanda quelle sorte de maquillage irait pour son fils. L'expert sourit demanda à l'adolescent ce qu'il aimait.

- Un fond de teint pas trop foncé, et j'aime particulièrement le noir... dit-il

- Okey, va pour ca ! Ne bouge pas j'arrive !

Et il revient plusieurs minutes plus tard avec le maquillage demandé. Il posa la crème de jour, appliqua le fond de teint, lui mit le crayon et l'eye-liner et plaça l'adolescent face au miroir.

Sasuke s'admira de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers Kurenai et de lui sourire. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, et l'expert en conclu que le jeune garçon était parfaitement d'accord et ramena les boîtes de maquillages. Ensuite la mère et le fils se rendirent dans les rayons vestimentaires et l'adolescent s'acheta de nouveaux pantalons, tantôt des jeans, tantôt des ¾ en lins noirs et blancs tantôt des t-shirt du même coloris.

Quand le magasin fut dévalisé, Sasuke marcha rapidement suivit de sa mère, jusqu'à leur maison. A peine arrivé, il salua son père qui finissait de déjeuner et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il renoua correctement ses cheveux et regarda la masse de vêtement qui l'attendait. Il va y en avoir des essayages ! Il prit le premier ensemble, l'essaya et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il se trouvait trop craquant. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et y trouva son appareil photo. Il vérifia que les piles étaient encore bonnes et s'ensuivit alors toute une série de photo avec des tenues toutes différentes les unes des autres. Quand la série photo fut terminée, Sasuke s'occupa de ranger tout ses vêtements dans son placard et alluma son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur facebook et créa un album pour ses nouvelles photos. Quand tous les ajouts furent terminés, il redescendit dans la cuisine où ses beaux-parents l'attendaient.

- Content Sasuke ? demande Orochimaru

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère et de lui sourire également. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient donné faim, il décida donc de prendre une barre de céréales et de remonter dans sa chambre.

Pour passer le temps, il décida de faire un tour sur internet, puis alla s'allonger. Il était fatigué, c'est à peine s'il entendit Kurenai l'appeler pour lui dire que le repas était servi et qu'elle dût monter pour le réveiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se leva, alla rapidement dîner, s'excusa auprès de ses beaux-parents car il était fatigué. Il était tellement impatient d'aller faire les magasins qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre, enfila son pyjama, se recoucha et replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, il devait être 4h de l'après-midi. L'adolescent alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur son compte facebook. La première chose qu'il vit est qu'il avait une demande d'amis d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il cliqua sur son nom, Itachi et regarda son profil.

C'était un adolescent qui avait 17 ans, le même âge que lui. Il était grand, cheveux noirs, la coiffure en bataille et il avait les yeux bruns. Après quelques minutes à observer les photos, il se renseigna sur la personne elle-même. Apparemment, Itachi allait dans un collège tout près de celui de l'adolescent et n'habitait pas très loin de ce dernier. Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants et finit par accepter la demande de l'adolescent. A peine eut-il accepté qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Itachi lui parlait.

- Coucou, c'est sympa d'avoir accepté ma demande d'amis. Ca va ?

- Euh de rien. Ca va et toi ?

- Ça va ça va... T'es vraiment mignon sur les photos... Le maquillage te va trop bien en tout cas !

- Ah merci... J'ai décidé de me maquiller il y a seulement deux jours alors comme ca m'allait bien j'ai voulu continuer...

- De rien Sasu. Je peux t'appeler comme ca ?

- Euh oui si tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas...

Les deux adolescents discutèrent comme cela pendant une demi-heure. Au cours de ce laps de temps, Sasuke donna son adresse à Itachi et ils continuèrent leur discussion.

- Au fait, t'es homo ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Avec ton maquillage, j'ai cru que tu étais homo... Dommage t'es mignon...

- Pourquoi ? Toi tu l'es ?

- Oui... ca te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, c'est que, sur la photo tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'être un homosexuel ca m'a perturbé c'est tout...

- T'es bien sympa toi ! Il y a des gens ils apprennent que je suis homo et ca y est ils me font la gueule, ils sont dégoutés et ils me bloquent et me suppriment...

- C'est vraiment pas sympa ca !

- Que veux-tu il y a des gens comme ca... On n'y peut rien si on est homo quand même nous !

- C'est pas toi qui l'a choisi quand même ! Ils n'ont pas à t'en vouloir pour ca ! Ne les écoute pas, ce sont des imbéciles ceux qui disent ca !

- Merci ! Ca te dit qu'on se fasse une sortie ? Tu amènes des potes et j'en amène aussi comme ca on fait connaissance !

- Euh j'en parle avec mes amis et je te dis quoi si tu veux.

Itachi lui donna son numéro de téléphone pour que Sasuke puisse le prévenir s'il y avait un problème et ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à temps que l'adolescent ne doivent souper.

Le ténébreux dit au revoir à son nouvel ami et rejoignit ses parents à table. Il mangea silencieusement et quand vint la fin du repas, il envoya des messages à Neiji, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Ino Kiba et Naruto pour leur demander s'ils voulaient sortir.

Tous répondirent présent, et le ténébreux se décida à demander la permission à sa belle-mère. Cette dernière la lui donna sans aucun problème et dés qu'il eut fini de débarrasser la table de cuisine, il remonta l'escalier et se reconnecta sur Msn. Par chance, Itachi était encore là et Sasuke en profita pour lui donner sa réponse.

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous et Sasuke se déconnecta pour aller chercher sa tenue de demain. Il sortit tout ses nouveaux vêtements de son placard et essaya mille tenues différentes avant de trouver celle qui lui irait le mieux. Quand il eut tout rangé, il était l'heure pour lui de prendre un bain et d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit. Un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, l'adolescent eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir mais vaincu par la fatigue, il sombra rapidement.

Quand il se réveilla, Sasuke était vraiment stressé, il était tellement nerveux d'être en retard qu'il courait pratiquement de la salle de bain à sa chambre. Il prit une douche, se lava les cheveux, se sécha, s'habilla, se maquilla et se noua les cheveux. Après près d'une heure et demie passée à s'apprêter, Sasuke prit le bus et rejoignit ses amis à l'endroit où il s'était donné rendez vous avant de rejoindre Itachi et sa bande. Sur le chemin de l'aller, le ténébreux expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au point de rendez vous. Quand Sasuke tourna sur le coin de la rue, il repéra tout de suite son nouvel ami et avança suivit de ses amis.

- Salut Sasu ! Comment va ?

- Ca va et toi ? Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment j'étais stressé ce matin ! Une vraie pile électrique ! Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer j'ai dû fumer une clope pour me détendre.

- Trop trippant, j'étais dans le même état figure toi, mes potes se demandaient si je n'étais pas devenu dingue ! En tout cas t'es canon comme ca !

- Merci ! Je te présente mes amis, Neiji, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Ino et Naruto

- Je te présente les miens, Tobi, Karin, Suigetsu, Kisame et Deidara.

Les jeunes garçons firent connaissance et allèrent se balader en ville. Pendant que les garçons avançaient, Itachi et Sasuke étaient resté en retrait pour pouvoir être au calme.

Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien pendant que leurs amis respectifs faisaient connaissance. Puis ils allèrent boire un verre à une terrasse au hasard. Quand la journée fut bien avancée, Tobi, Karin, Neiji, Gaara et Temari retournèrent chez eux pendant que les autres continuaient de marcher tranquillement tout en discutant.

Vers 4-5h de l'après-midi, le soleil commença à disparaitre derrière les nuages tandis que le restant de la bande d'Itachi s'en allait. Il ne restait plus que les deux adolescents ainsi qu'Itachi et Sasuke. Ces derniers marchaient devant les deux blonds. Comme le soleil se cachait, il faisait de plus en plus froid et le ténébreux ne tarda pas à avoir froid, ce qu'Itachi vu en un clin d'œil. Il ouvrit sa veste et attira Sasuke contre lui.

- Voilà comme ca t'aura pas trop froid. Colle toi à moi si tu veux ca ne me dérange pas.

Sasuke accepta et se frotta à son nouvel ami qui le tenait contre lui. Naruto et Ino ne tardèrent pas à devoir partir également et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls.

Bien décidé à ne pas vouloir rentrer, le ténébreux demanda à Itachi s'il voulait aller dans le parc, chose que ce dernier accepta. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin jusqu'à trouver un banc et ils s'y assirent. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux tandis que Sasuke se collait de plus en plus à son ami désireux d'avoir plus de chaleur.

Itachi referma son étreinte sur lui et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Itachi resserra son étreinte sur Sasuke pendant que ce dernier se rapprochait de lui. Le ténébreux mit ses bras autour du cou de son ami et ils s'embrassèrent, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils se lâchèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Itachi assis sur le banc, Sasuke à moitié couché sur lui avant de se lever et de repartir main dans la main. Sasuke alla attendre son bus toujours accompagné de son petit ami et quand celui-ci arriva, ils s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent.

Quand Sasuke entra dans son bus, il prit place sur un siège et salua son petit ami qui lui faisait des signes pour lui dire au revoir, et quand le bus démarra, il plongea dans ses réflexions et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il allait devoir l'avouer à ses beaux-parents mais comment ?

Même si tout deux avaient accepté l'idée qu'il se maquille, ils n'accepteraient sans doute pas que leur fils soit homo. Sur le chemin du retour, il réfléchi longuement mais ne trouvant pas de réponse pour résoudre son problème, il décida d'en parler avec Itachi dés son retour à la maison.

Quand il arriva, il marcha calmement jusque chez lui tout en envoyant un texto à son petit ami pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'il avait passé une superbe journée. Quand il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il reçu un texto et stoppa son mouvement. Il sortit son Gsm de sa poche et lu. Itachi de son côté disait avoir passé une très bonne journée avec lui et qu'il l'aimait. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que l'adolescent rentra chez lui. Dés son arrivée, ses beaux-parents le saluèrent en lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Le ténébreux répondit positivement avant d'aller prendre une douche, visiblement fatigué.

Il traina un peu dans la salle de bain avant d'enfiler un boxer et d'aller se coucher. Il souhaita une bonne nuit par texto à son amoureux, il n'attendit même pas la réponse et s'endormit de suite. Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, la première chose qu'il fit était de réfléchir sur le comment avouer son homosexualité à ses parents. Rien qu'à l'idée de leur annoncer et d'imaginer leurs réactions lui faisait peur et le rendait nerveux.

Il tenta de calmer ses tremblements et descendit au jardin avec son paquet de cigarettes. En passant la clôture, il ouvrit ce dernier et le jeta brutalement par terre, visiblement énervé. Sa mère l'ayant vu faire de la fenêtre de la cuisine sortit également dans le jardin pour calmer son fils. Quand elle arriva, Sasuke tremblait de tous ses membres et il semblait ne pas aller bien. Sa respiration semblait saccadée et il ne semblait pas savoir tenir debout. Kurenai du se rapprocher pour s'apercevoir que son fils faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le rassurer, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il s'allongea sur le sol, cherchant difficilement une respiration normale et perdit connaissance. Sa belle-mère tenta de le ranimer, mais l'adolescent ne reprenait pas conscience. Elle cria à son mari d'appeler une ambulance, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question. Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent, Orochimaru leur ouvrit la porte et il leur montra le chemin jusqu'au jardin. Un homme s'avança vers l'inconscient et l'ausculta.

Il demanda ensuite des explications aux parents tandis que d'autres ambulanciers emmenaient leur fils dans la camionnette blanche. Quand ils arrivèrent tout trois à l'hôpital, le ténébreux fut emmené en salle de réanimation et en ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard. Légèrement dans les vapes, il cherchait visiblement à comprendre où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise ceux de ses parents.

- Sasuke comment tu te sens ? Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse et tu as brutalement perdu connaissance ! Nous étions inquiets !

- Je... Ca va... Tout va bien je vous assure... C'est rien, juste une petite crise...

- Ce n'est pas qu'une petite crise. L'informa un jeune homme. Nous avons mis plusieurs longues minutes à te faire reprendre connaissance. C'est trop risqué de te laisser repartir chez toi dans cet état nous allons te garder en observation pendant quelques jours voire peut-être une semaine.

L'adolescent voulu protester mais il était bien trop fatigué, il se laissa donc embarquer jusque sa chambre sans rechigner.

- Sasu-chan ?

Le ténébreux connaissait cette voix, il tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. C'est alors qu'Itachi arriva dans son champ de vision.

- 'Tachi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment ta su que j'étais là ?

- C'est mon père qui t'a réanimé. Des infirmiers en parlaient dans le couloir et quand ils ont prononcé ton nom, j'ai préféré venir voir et c'est bien toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Juste une petite crise d'angoisse, rien d'inquiétant ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? C'est à cause d'hier ? Dis-moi... C'est de ma faute ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai paniqué c'est tout, j'étais nerveux j'ai voulu me fumer une clope et j'en avais plus alors mon stress à gagner en puissance et voilà c'est tout...

- Sasuke ? Nous te laissons quelques instants, nous allons remplir tes papiers d'admission à l'hôpital...

L'adolescent acquiesça et laissa Itachi le reconduire dans la chambre prévue pour lui. Quand ils arrivèrent, Itachi prit place sur une chaise et resta au chevet de son petit ami.

- Dis-moi... J'ai remarqué que tu ne voulais rien dire à tes parents, c'est de ma faute ?

- Je... Même s'ils ont bien tolérer mon maquillage, j'ai peur qu'ils ne tolèrent pas mon homosexualité. J'ai déjà perdu ma première famille, je ne veux pas perdre la deuxième...

- Chut ne pleure pas, tout va s'arranger Sasu-chan, je suis là... Tout ira bien... dit Itachi avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le ténébreux se redressa et enlaça son petit ami en essayant de sécher ses larmes. Il finit par se laisser retomber, complètement mort de fatigue et s'endormit. Itachi resta un instant à le regarder avant de prendre sa main et de dormir en posant sa tête sur le bord du lit.

Quand les parents de l'adolescent ainsi que le docteur Fugaku, le père d'Itachi entrèrent ils virent tout trois les deux adolescents dormir main dans la main. L'homme en blanc secoua l'épaule de son fils qui se réveilla tout doucement. Quand il se redressa, il bougea le matelas et réveilla son petit ami. Ce dernier ouvrit faiblement les yeux et observa Itachi.

- Désolé Sasu-chan, je t'ai réveillé... Je te présente mon père, Fugaku, c'est lui qui t'a réanimé à ton entrée à l'hosto.

- Euh... Merci beaucoup...

- Mais de rien Sasuke. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es un ami de mon fils.

- Oui... On s'est rencontré sur internet alors on a fait une sortie pour se rencontrer avec des amis. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était fils d'un médecin ca m'a étonné de le voir ici...

Itachi se leva et proposa d'aller chercher des boissons, il nota dans sa tête tout ce que les adultes voulaient avant de se tourner vers l'élu de son cœur. Celui-ci acquiesça et demanda de l'eau. L'adolescent prit donc l'ascenseur et en profita pour envoyer un texto à son amoureux.

_-«J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi, mais tu verras tout ira bien. Tu veux l'avouer maintenant ? Je t'aime»_

_-« Non pas maintenant, je ne me sens pas prêt... Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, moi aussi je t'aime »_

_-« Ne sois pas désolé, tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu veux, nous leur dirons ensemble. Je t'aime mon amour»_

Même si Sasuke ne répondit pas, il était tout de même heureux qu'Itachi ne lui en veuille pas pour son manque de courage. Il attendit patiemment qu'il revienne et le salua d'un sourire quand il rentra avec les boissons et lui donna son eau. Il le remercia avant de l'inviter à venir près de lui ce que son amoureux fit. Ils restèrent tout les deux jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites ne soit terminée.

Les beaux-parents de Sasuke lui dirent donc au revoir tandis qu'Itachi demeurait à ses côtés. Quand Fugaku entra, il demanda à avoir une petite discussion avec le ténébreux seul à seul sur les raisons de sa crise d'angoisse.

- Papa je dois te dire quelque chose, tu me permets de l'expliquer Sasu-chan ?

- Oui... dit-il.

- Voilà papa, comme Sasuke l'a dit, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le net puis hier au cours de la sortie dont je t'ai également parlé nous avons discuté. En fait, ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que Sasu-chan et moi on est ensemble... Sasuke veut l'annoncer à ses parents mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et il a eu peur de leurs réactions possibles à propos de ca et il a stressé. Et voilà pourquoi la crise d'angoisse était forte...

- Oh je vois... Je vous souhaite du bonheur à tous les deux en tout cas ! Si tu veux mon avis Sasuke, tu devrais y réfléchir avec mon fils et prendre tout ton temps. Tant que tu n'es pas prêt, ne cherche pas à y réfléchir, cela ne ferait que t'angoisser. Si tu veux avoir le temps de discuter avec Itachi, je peux te garder en observation jusqu'à ce que la tension disparaisse et tu verras, ce ne sera pas si difficile. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être méchants tes beaux-parents s'ils ont toléré ton maquillage et qu'il l'apprécie, je ne pense pas qu'ils diront quoi que ce soit sur ton homosexualité. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux toujours m'en parler j'y répondrai comme je peux. Je vais vous laisser entre amoureux alors !

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent partir et Itachi se glissa dans le lit de son ténébreux d'amour. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et dormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla au petit matin, il trouva son amour couché à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa pour le réveiller et attendit patiemment qu'il se lève à son tour et ne lui rende son baiser. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke fut autorisé à retourner chez lui.

Comme ses parents travaillaient, c'est Itachi qui le raccompagna jusque chez lui et il fut inviter à rester jusqu'à ce que Kurenai et Orochimaru ne rentrent du boulot. Ils restèrent donc la moitié de la journée avant que le couple ne fasse irruption dans le salon, les trouvant tout deux endormis sur le canapé. Kurenai les réveilla tout les deux et ils se levèrent encore légèrement dans les vapes. Itachi remit son t-shirt qu'il avait enlevé pour dormir et dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de retourner chez lui là où sa mère l'attendait. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était allé prendre une douche et se changer avant de souper.

- Tu te sens mieux Sasuke ? Le docteur nous avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas quitter l'hôpital. Comment se fait-il que tu sois à la maison ?

- Le docteur m'a permis de retourner à la maison à condition que je me repose quelque temps. L'espace de trois à quatre jours et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. J'ai déposé mes papiers de sortie sur la table du salon.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Sasuke ne dise rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il continuait d'envoyer des texto à son petit ami et prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui.

C'était le moment de tout révéler à ses parents, la question était bien sûr comment ? Il en discuta longuement avec Itachi par Msn et il l'invita à venir chez lui le lendemain pour la révélation.

Assez nerveux, Sasuke décida de dormir tout de suite avant qu'une autre crise d'angoisse ne l'atteigne et qu'il ne reparte pour l'hôpital en un clin d'œil. Pour faire passer la pression, il parlait à ses amis ainsi qu'à son amoureux ce qui le rassurait énormément.

Quand le jour vint, Itachi frappa à la porte et Kurenai lui ouvrit avec étonnement. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Il lui sourit et entra tandis qu'elle l'annonçait. Sasuke dévala l'escalier et vint l'étreindre.

- Doucement Sasu-chan. Tu es si tendu que ca ?

- Non, je suis juste content que tu sois là 'Tachi !

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'inviter la jeune femme et Orochimaru à faire de même. Ils prirent tout deux leur inspiration et se levèrent, confiant.

-Papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rencontré Itachi sur internet et nous avons décidé d'organiser une sortie. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et nos amis sont partis petit à petit, quand 'Tachi et moi on s'est retrouvé tout les deux, on a été dans le parc et... on ... s'est embrassé... Donc voilà, je suis homosexuel et je sors avec Itachi... Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire et j'avais peur de votre réaction vis-à-vis de ca c'est pour ca que j'ai paniqué et que j'ai eu cette fameuse crise d'angoisse... Voilà c'est dit...

- Tu avais peur de nous le dire ? Mais il ne fallait pas! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait rejeter ton homosexualité, c'est quelque chose de normal tu sais, ce n'est pas une maladie! En plus tu es avec un garçon que nous apprécions beaucoup et nous avons pu constater à quel point il tenait à toi! Tu as notre bénédiction Sasuke et nous t'aimerons toujours comme notre fils! Quant à toi Itachi, je te le confie, prends-en soin!

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour songer à l'abandonner n'est-ce pas mon rayon de soleil ?

Là-dessus, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant que Sasuke ne glisse ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et qu'ils ne s'allongent dans le canapé tandis que le ténébreux ne cessait d'embrasser l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras en pleurant des larmes de joie. Au final, Itachi fut invité à dormir à la maison avec Sasuke, ce qu'il accepta sans problème. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une majeure partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Au petit matin, alors qu'ils dormaient tranquillement, la bande d'amis de Sasuke fit irruption dans la maison et saluèrent les beaux-parents de ce dernier. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et ouvrirent la porte pour y découvrir Itachi et Sasuke, tout deux en torse nu, le ténébreux dormant sur le torse de l'adolescent qui le tenait dans ses bras.

- SASUKE ?

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et se releva bientôt suivit de son amour qui l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour, baiser auquel Sasuke y répondit bien vite et langoureusement avant de se tourner vers son ami qui semblait choqué.

- Neiji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh Gaara ! Toute la bande est là ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi fait dans ton lit ?

- Bah, après la sortie, quand tout le monde est parti, on a commencé à s'embrasser alors maintenant on sort ensemble. Je l'ai avoué hier à mes parents et ils sont plutôt pour et ils ont même invité 'Tachi à venir dormir avec moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne dormirait pas dans le même lit!

Neiji en restait bouche bée. Itachi se leva tandis que son Gsm sonnait. Il décrocha en baillant et expliqua tout à son père.

Ce dernier était content que je me sois enfin décidé à l'avouer à mes parents et le prévint qu'il terminerait tard et que par conséquent, Itachi devait rentrer à la maison où il pouvait rester avec moi. Il me demanda la permission de rester et j'acquiesçais, il donna donc la réponse à son père avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Tandis qu'il le couvrait de bisous, tantôt le torse tantôt dans le cou de son petit ami, le reste de la bande entra dans ma chambre et resta immobile, comme choquée.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à chialer parce que je sors avec 'Tachi non plus! J'ai le droit d'être homo merde! Cria Sasuke pour les faire réagir.

- Calme toi Sasu ou tu vas encore faire une crise d'angoisse et j'ai déjà eu assez peur comme ca... lui dit son petit ami tout en déposant ses lèvres sur l'omoplate du ténébreux. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, visiblement calmé. Il se leva en déclarant aller prendre une douche, rapidement suivit par Itachi qui lui tenait la main.

Le ténébreux l'embrassa pour la énième fois de la journée avant de l'envoyer déjeuner et de filer dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche, il savoura longuement le contacte de l'eau chaude avant de s'essuyer, d'enfiler une tenue moulante, de se maquiller et de s'attacher les cheveux. Quand il descendit à la cuisine, ses amis étaient là en train de l'attendre. Il envoya son 'Tachi se laver et prit place pour déjeuner.

- Alors comme ca tu sors avec lui ? Il me semblait que tu ne serais homo pour rien au monde, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Demanda Neiji

- Et alors ? Je peux me tromper! Je ne suis pas Monsieur parfait non plus! Oh et merde vous êtes en train de m'énerver! Cria le ténébreux.

- Mais Sas...

- La ferme ! Tu m'énerves... Sasuke respira et se plia soudainement en deux sur le côté de la table. Il tomba à genoux et chercha difficilement une respiration normale sans y parvenir. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément de l'air, Itachi, ayant entendu son petit ami hurler, accouru dans la pièce et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser pour le calmer, et par la même occasion lui fournir de l'air.

Le ténébreux passa ses bras autour du cou de son 'Tachi et ce dernier l'emmena dans le jardin. Il prit place sur le petit muret de pierre tout en gardant son amoureux dans ses bras. Sasuke chercha à sortir son paquet de cigarette mais il n'était plus dans sa poche, il avait oublié de le prendre avec lui en quittant sa chambre.

Itachi comprit son geste mais l'empêcha d'aller le chercher et le calma plutôt avec des baisers et quelques caresses. Le ténébreux mit au final une dizaine de minutes avant de se calmer et les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la cuisine. Itachi se dirigea vers le salon tout en portant l'amour de sa vie comme une princesse et le déposa dans le fauteuil afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

- Tu veux toujours tes cigarettes ? Je peux aller te les chercher si tu veux...

- Non 'Tachi ça va mieux, reste avec moi... dit Sasuke en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Itachi. Ce dernier s'allongea donc à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que son petit ami ne ferme les yeux et s'endorme. Quand Kurenai et Orochimaru rentrèrent des courses, ils virent leur fils dans le fauteuil puis leurs regards se posèrent sur l'adolescent pour avoir des explications.

- Sasuke s'est énervé et il a eu une crise mais il va bien, là il dort. Il prenait sa douche puis quand il est allé déjeuner j'ai été à mon tour et je l'ai entendu crier contre ses amis. Quand je suis arrivé il était au sol et il cherchait à respirer. Il faisait une crise et je l'ai aidé à respirer. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui a provoqué cette dispute mais je compte bien demander des explications de ce pas ! Là-dessus l'adolescent mit une couverture sur l'être qui dormait et partit dans la cuisine. Il regarda fixement les amis de Sasuke avant de demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

- On lui a demandé s'il sortait avec toi et on a dit que ca nous étonnait étant donné qu'il avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais homo. Alors il a commencé à crier en disant qu'il n'était pas parfait et qu'il avait le droit de se tromper et quand on en parler calmement il nous a dit de nous taire et qu'il était énervé et il a fait une crise. C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Expliqua Neiji.

- C'est tout ? Tu en es sur Neiji?

- Amour laisse le il a raison, je me suis énervé beaucoup trop rapidement. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pendant quelques temps ca ira mieux par la suite...

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Si ca peut t'aider à aller mieux alors je m'en irais. Mais je veux te revoir en forme à mon retour. J'avais prévu d'aller au ciné mais tu as besoin d'espace et de temps pour toi pour te retrouver un peu alors je te l'accorde. Je me prépare et je m'en vais Sasu-chan.

Là-dessus, Itachi l'embrassa langoureusement car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres baisers avant quelques temps puis alla chercher ses affaires de rechange dans la chambre de son petit ami et de partir sous le regard étonné des adultes. Neiji et le reste de la bande partirent aussi pour le laisser seul et Sasuke pleura longuement.

Il couru dans sa chambre avant de s'étaler par terre, de serrer le poing et de le plaquer violemment sur le sol. Il resta là à pleurer une heure ou deux avant de s'endormir les yeux en larmes sur le sol.

Les 3 jours qui s'ensuivirent demeurèrent identiques jusqu'à ce que le ténébreux ne flanche. Sans rien dire à ses parents, il fonça à l'hôpital et réclama le docteur Fugaku qui arriva rapidement. Quand il rejoignit la salle des renseignements, il vit Sasuke lui foncer dessus et réclamer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Calme toi Sasuke tu n'es pas loin de faire une crise, je vais te faire une piqure ca va te calmer.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand on était tout les deux et j'ai demandé à être seul mais je veux le voir... je suis rien sans lui... S'il vous plait...

Fugaku le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer puis l'entraina vers un bureau.

- Itachi ? Quelqu'un veut te voir... Je peux entrer ?

- Oui papa je vais bien tu peux entrer.

- Amour ?

L'adolescent se tourna brutalement. Sasuke! Il se leva et alla serrer son petit ami contre lui tout en pleurant des larmes de joies.

- Désolé 'Tachi ! Je ne voulais pas! Je ne peux pas rester sans toi, je t'aime beaucoup trop! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! J'ai été un imbécile! Pardonne-moi!

- C'est rien Sasu-chan, toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Arrête de pleurer, t'es moins beau quand tu pleures et ca te vas pas. Tiens tu ne te maquille plus ?

- Non, j'ai déprimé pendant trois jours parce que je ne t'avais pas près de moi...

- Oh lala! Il faut changer tout ca et je compte bien me rattraper! Dit l'adolescent. S'ensuivit alors toute une série de baiser tantôt tendre, tantôt passionné ainsi que quelques caresses avant qu'Itachi ne se décide à se lever et à prendre la main de Sasuke.

- 'Tachi ? On va où ?

- Faire une ballade ! Un ciné ca te dit ?

- Oui je veux bien... On ira où après ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra...

Les deux adolescents quittèrent donc l'hôpital après qu'Itachi ait laissé un message pour son père à l'accueil et se dirigèrent vers le cinéma. Ils prirent un film au hasard et s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent pendant toute la durée de ce dernier. Ils allèrent ensuite manger une glace et se balader dans le parc avant que le ténébreux ne reçoive un appel de sa belle-mère

- Allo maman ? Désolé je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir, Itachi me manquait trop alors je suis allé le chercher à l'hôpital. Oui maman oui je vais bien ! Désolé j'ai plus pensé à te prévenir mais je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu sortes de la salle de bain et papa dormait. Oui tout va bien, j'ai retrouvé le sourire et mon 'Tachi donc je pette la forme! Euh oui on va rentrer Itachi peut manger avec nous ? Okey on arrive ! A tout de suite! Dit Sasuke avant de raccrocher.

Il prit ensuite la main de son petit ami et l'entraina chez lui. Quand ils franchirent le seuil, avant même d'aller dans la cuisine et rejoindre ses beaux-parents, le ténébreux poussa son petit ami dans le canapé et s'allongea sur lui. Il lui ôta son t-shirt et l'embrassa longuement. Il enleva le sien également avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie et de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses parents fassent irruption dans le salon pour les prévenir que le repas était servi.

Etant trop pris dans leurs jeux amoureux, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais un toussotement attira leur attention. Sasuke releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère. Il soupira et ré-embrassa son 'Tachi d'amour avant de se lever et de remettre son t-shirt. Itachi se releva également et se rhabilla avant de se lever à son tour pour aller diner.

Etrangement, le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, les deux parents qui digéraient ce qu'ils venaient de voir et les deux tourtereaux bien trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit qui les mettent encore plus dans l'embarras. Quand le repas fut terminé, les deux amoureux retournèrent dans la chambre. Le ténébreux s'allongea dans son lit et Itachi ne tarda pas à s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda ce dernier.

- Et si nous reprenions ce que nous faisions avant que mes parents ne nous interrompent ?

Sasuke se releva pour s'allonger correctement sur l'amour de sa vie et ils reprirent, tout content, leurs jeux amoureux. Fatigué de leur ballade, ils s'étaient rapidement endormis et Kurenai conclut qu'Itachi passerait la nuit chez eux. Elle prévint donc monsieur Fugaku que leur fils resteraient chez eux jusqu'au lendemain.

Lorsque le soleil s'infiltra entre les rideaux, les deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent, ils prirent une douche séparément avant de descendre tout deux, en jeans et t-shirt blanc pour Itachi et t-shirt noir pour Sasuke, à la cuisine pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Neiji et sa bande assis sur les chaises, manifestement, ils les attendaient.

- Bonjour Sasuke... Itachi...

- Bonjour Neiji. Saluèrent les deux adolescents. Itachi les observa un moment avant de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se tourna vers son petit ami avant de voir que ce dernier fixait d'un regard noir ses amis. Il détourna donc son attention en l'embrassant et le ténébreux retrouva sa bonne humeur.

- Tu es venu pour quoi Neiji ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah on est venu te voir et savoir comment ca se passait entre vous deux.

- Ça se passe plutôt bien. 'Tachi a dormi à la maison comme tu peux le voir. On a dormi comme des gros pachas l'un contre l'autre ! C'était trop cool. Eh Gaara ca va ?!

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges semblait visiblement ne pas aller très bien. Il tanguait d'un côté à l'autre, il avait la tête qui tourne et il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Alors que ses amis le regardaient l'air inquiet, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui saisit les épaules.

- Viens Gaara, tu vas t'allonger t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Ordonna ce dernier à son ami.

- Je... Ca ira... Juste un petit malaise à cause de la chaleur ca ira.

- Non Gaara-chan, si c'est une insolation tu ferais mieux de t'allonger. Je t'apporte de l'eau tu verras tu va te sentir mieux après. Tu es surement déshydraté.

Là-dessus, Itachi partit et revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau qu'il donna à son ami. Les deux amoureux attendirent quelques instants que leur ami se sente mieux avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sasuke, lui, se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Excuse-moi Itachi, j'ai trop stressé j'ai eu peur pour Gaara-chan, il faut que je me fume une clope je suis nerveux comme pas possible.

-Bouge pas Amour je vais te chercher ton paquet et je reviens. Dit Itachi en embrassant au passage son ténébreux. Puis il monta l'escalier et le redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec le paquet de Sasuke. Ce dernier sortit machinalement une clope, l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que sa cigarette fasse effet et le détende complètement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'adossa au canapé dans lequel son ami était allongé. Le reste de leur entrevue se passa dans le plus grand calme, c'est comme si le malaise de Gaara avait jeté un grand froid sur l'assemblée. Neiji et sa bande repartirent néanmoins rapidement aidant leur ami à rentrer chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Sasuke se leva encore tout tremblant et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y faire son diner.

Puisque ses parents étaient partis travailler et qu'avec ses amis il n'avaient pas eu le temps de déjeuner, il était affamé. Il se prépara donc une omelette sous le regard attentif de son petit ami. Itachi, lui, s'était plutôt préparé un bon sandwich. Ils mangèrent donc tout deux l'un en face de l'autre avant de se regarder malicieusement. Ils terminèrent leur repas rapidement et se dirigèrent en hâte vers le canapé.

Itachi s'allongea et Sasuke l'enjamba. Il lui ôta son t-shirt avant de faire de même avec le sien. Ils se câlinèrent longuement avant de s'embrasser et de se débarrasser de leur jeans. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement plusieurs fois avant qu'Itachi ne vienne parsemer le corps de son petit ami de baiser. Sasuke gémissait, visiblement il aimait ca, Itachi continua donc son jeu jusqu'à ce que son ténébreux ne reprenne le dessus avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

C'est lorsqu'Itachi glissa ses mains baladeuses dans le boxer de Sasuke que celui-ci réagit au quart de tour. Il se releva brusquement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Non 'Tachi... Je... ne suis...pas prêt... Je ne... veux pas... maintenant... excuse moi j'ai tout gâché.

Itachi lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasu-chan je respecte ton choix et je peux attendre, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas pour me satisfaire... Je t'aime mon amour.

Sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher, Sasuke pleura, visiblement soulagé que l'amour de sa vie l'aime toujours après qu'il lui ait dit non. Il se laissa aller plusieurs minutes avant qu'Itachi ne le prenne dans ses bras et le ténébreux posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir profondément.

Quand les beaux parents de Sasuke rentrèrent tard dans la nuit de leur travail, ils allumèrent la lumière et y découvrirent les deux tourtereaux profondément endormi l'un contre l'autre. Kurenai sourit et s'empressa d'aller chercher une couverture pour couvrir ses deux protégés tandis qu'Orochimaru mettait le chauffage pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid. Le couple monta ensuite dans sa chambre et les beaux-parents s'endormirent à leur tour.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, les deux adolescents furent réveillés par une odeur de croissant chaud flottant dans l'air. Ils se câlinèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever pour déjeuner. Une fois les croissants engloutis, les deux jeunes garçons allèrent prendre une douche. Itachi, content d'aller avec son petit ami sous la douche guettait la réaction de son ténébreux. Etrangement ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres. Itachi lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur un meuble qui se trouvait là.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas Amour ?

- Je vais bien, c'est juste que je suis anxieux à l'idée que tu me vois nu...

- Je suis dans le même état que toi mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste passer un bon moment, j'aurai l'occasion plus tard de te voir sous tous les angles.

Sasuke acquiesça visiblement soulagé tandis que son petit ami écartait ses jambes pour venir l'embrasser, et se déshabilla en même temps que ce dernier. Il entra finalement dans la douche et Itachi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il le couvrit de baiser, tantôt dans la nuque, tantôt sur le torse et d'après les gémissements du ténébreux, il avait l'air d'aimer ca.

Ils passèrent donc une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle de bain avant d'en sortir en boxer. Alors qu'ils se pourchassaient à l'étage, Sasuke descendit l'escalier et fila à la cuisine, mais il s'arrêta net. Itachi ne s'y attendant pas lui avait presque foncé dedans, tout aussi choqué.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Itachi encore sous le choc.

- Bonjour les garçons, j'avais envie de venir vous voir et ca fait plaisir de vous voir heureux ensembles mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point vous pouviez être aussi fou l'un que l'autre.

- C'est Sasu-chan qui a commencé !

- Oh ! 'Tachi ! Attends un peu tu vas voir !

Et la poursuite reprit. Cependant Itachi ne courut pas longtemps car arrivé dans le salon, Sasuke le poussa sur le canapé avant de le couvrir de baiser. Après quelques gesticulations, Itachi reprit le dessus et s'allongea sur son ténébreux. Il glissa ses mains dans le boxer de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne se redresse brutalement et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus.

Itachi l'embrassa et reprit le contrôle de ses mains baladeuses. Une fois encore elles se retrouvèrent dans le boxer du ténébreux qui visiblement n'en pouvait plus. Après deux minutes Itachi enleva ses mains histoire que Sasuke puisse souffler et reprit ses embrassades amoureuses. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs estomacs crièrent famine qu'ils se décidèrent à arrêter et allèrent dans la cuisine main dans la main. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tandis que les deux mères discutaient entre elles.

...

- N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- Oh vous disiez ? Je suis vraiment désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs...

- Amour ? Ca va ? Tu trembles ?! Tu as froid ?

- Oui un peu... Mais ca va aller, je vais me réchauffer, c'est surement parce que je suis en boxer...

- Viens près de moi, t'auras plus chaud, je suis un véritable radiateur!

L'adolescent s'exécuta et se colla au torse de son petit ami. Itachi quand à lui ouvrit les yeux, visiblement perplexe. Il toucha son front avant de sentir celui de son ténébreux et trouva ce dernier plus chaud que le sien.

- Amour tu as de la fièvre, viens je vais te mettre au lit il faut que tu dormes... Tu te sentiras mieux après tu verras.

- Je vais bien 'Tachi, c'est juste de la fatigue je vais aller mieux après tu verras... murmura l'adolescent et avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il perdit connaissance et s'écroula de tout son long dans les bras d'Itachi. Ce dernier alla de suite l'allonger dans son lit avant de lui apporter des bouillotes. Il prit la température de son petit ami et roula des yeux quand il vit le compteur. 39,5°C.

Et Sasuke qui lui disait qu'il allait bien... Il recouvrit son ténébreux d'une couverture supplémentaire et s'apprêta à veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser là!

En fin de journée, Neiji et sa bande ne tardèrent pas à faire irruption dans la maison de leur ami. Ils se demandaient tous si les tourtereaux étaient encore ensemble. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke, ils le virent allongé dans un lit, une bouillote sur le front. Ils se tournèrent vers Itachi pour le questionner, mais à leur grande surprise, celui-ci dormait. Quand Mikoto, la mère d'Itachi entra suivit de celle du ténébreux, elles trouvèrent également le jeune homme assoupi sur le bord du lit de son petit ami qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Maman ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai faim est-ce qu'il reste un plat au frigo ? J'avalerais n'importe quoi...

- Je t'apporte ca en attendant repose toi !

La mère de Sasuke descendit donc à la cuisine suivit de la jeune femme pour y préparer à manger pour son fils. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du ténébreux, Itachi s'était réveillé.

Soulagé que son petit ami aille mieux, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se tourner vers Neiji et ses amis. Il les salua brièvement avant de se lever et de se recoucher aussitôt. Visiblement il s'était endormi dans une position inconfortable et s'était bloqué quelque chose.

Sasuke se redressa, inquiet pour sa moitié et l'invita à s'allonger dans son propre lit mais Itachi ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait beaucoup trop mal pour remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Lorsque Mikoto entra dans la pièce et qu'elle vit son fils dans une position curieuse, elle l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit de Sasuke et ce dernier se blottit contre la poitrine du blessé. Ce n'était que des courbatures, mais elles étaient néanmoins douloureuses et le gênait dans ses mouvements.

Sasuke l'invita à se coucher sur le ventre et commença doucement un massage lent et décontractant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il massait le dos d'Itachi, ce dernier se décontracta et la douleur finit par s'atténuer puis par disparaitre totalement. Pour remercier son petit ami, il embrassa Sasuke langoureusement et tendrement avant de se rallonger sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Sasuke lui vola un baiser et finit par se rendormir aussitôt, toute faim oubliée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours ensemble jusqu'au jour où tout bascula et ce fut la fin. Malgré le fait qu'Itachi attende son amoureux, il le força malgré lui à faire l'amour. Puis, voyant son refus catégorique, il le gifla violemment avant de s'en aller.

Ce jour là, Sasuke pleura longtemps, très longtemps, pendant plusieurs jours, ne parvenant pas à oublier la douleur qui était sienne. Itachi l'avait quitté, et ce, il en était persuadé, pour toujours. Il resta peut-être une semaine comme ca, à pleurer et à crier le nom de son petit ami, l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Mais il ne vint pas. A ce moment, Sasuke compris que sa vie, si belle jusqu'à maintenant était foutue. Il retourna dans sa chambre, bien décidé à en finir. Il ouvrit brutalement son tiroir et en sortit les cachets. Il les avala les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, inconscient, mort, sur le sol. Quelques heures plus tard, Kurenai et Orochimaru montèrent les escaliers après une petite discussion entre eux.

Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair avec Sasuke. A peine entrèrent-ils qu'ils le trouvèrent inconscient sur le sol, une boite de médicaments a ses pieds. Kurenai se jeta au sol et prit son fils dans ses bras tandis qu'Orochimaru téléphonait aux urgences.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Sasuke était emmené à l'hôpital. Vivant. Oui, vivant, dans quel état, ses parents l'ignoraient. Ils attendaient donc de l'autre côté de la porte, le médecin porteur du verdict définitif.

- Il est sauvé... Mais il reste un problème... Votre fils est dans le coma et nous ne savons pas encore s'il se réveillera un jour...

En entendant ces mots, Kurenai fondit en larme tandis que son mari la retenait et la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand Sasuke sortit du bloc opératoire, il était recouvert de fils. A cette vue, Orochimaru serra les poings. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Tout reposait entre les mains de Sasuke.

- Hey ! Itachi ! Ton petit ami, c'est Sasuke non ? demanda un apprenti-infirmier.

- Nous nous sommes disputés. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien lui, mais il y a un jeune qui est entré il y a déjà une ou deux semaines de ca pour overdose. Et comme il s'appelle Sasuke, ca se pourrait que ce soit ton Sasu-chan non ?

- Quoi ? Quand ? C'est quoi son nom ! C'est quoi son nom !

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que c'est un Uchiwa!

A ces mots, Itachi couru le plus rapidement possible au cabinet de son père. A sa vue, ce dernier comprit qu'il avait appris la vérité.

- Conduis-moi à lui ! Je dois le voir, c'est de ma faute merde !

Le docteur Fugaku se leva et se dirigea vers une chambre à part et ouvrit la porte à son fils. Oui, c'était bien Sasuke, son Sasuke. Il s'avança lentement vers le corps qui avait été son petit ami, et sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter, il fondit en larmes et enserra l'amour de sa vie.

- Merde Sasuke... Pourquoi ta fait ca... Je t'aime Sasuke ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit tu m'entends ! J'ai fais l'imbécile, te faire croire que je ne t'aimais plus après ca uniquement pour te faire réagir, pardonne moi j'ai été stupide. Tu es l'être que j'attendais, le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie. Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime !

Un bruissement de draps, une étreinte si chaleureuse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime 'Tachi.

Itachi releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard de son petit ami. Il lui essuya une larme avant de déposer sur ses lèvres, un tendre et doux baiser.


End file.
